rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Room Where It Happens
}}The Room Where It Happens is an game-changing twist featured only in . Its name derives from a song from Act 2 of . The room basically grants the visitor some sort of advantage in the game, ranging from a Legacy Advantage to an Extra Vote to a Vote Block. Overview A contestant is granted permission to enter The Room Where It Happens through a variety of ways. Some contestants were granted permission through having a certain placement in a challenge, by purchasing it at the Survivor Auction, or by using clues. It should be noted that other contestants are unaware of who visits The Room Where It Happens. Whether a contestant chooses to disclose that they have visited to completely up to them. History Survivor: All-Stars At the start of the season, it was announced the Room Where It Happens would be a twist occurring throughout the duration of the season. The first contestant to be granted permission was Jordan after he scored the highest in the first challenge. While visiting, he was asked to choose between two urns. The urn he chose held the Legacy Advantage. Jordan would end up playing the Legacy Advantage at the Final 6. For finding the most items in the Scavenger Hunt, Rivers was granted permission to go to the room. Unlike Jordan, she was automatically gifted an advantage, which happened to be an Extra Vote. She played the Extra Vote in Episode Twelve. The third person to visit The Room Where It Happens was Andrew for having the highest score for the winning tribe in the immunity challenge. Like Rivers, he was gifted an advantage, a Vote Block. Because his tribe lost the challenge and he had the lowest score, Preston found himself in The Room Where It Happens. Rob gave him a necklace and said it was a Super Idol; an idol that can be played after the votes are read. He ended up playing the Super Idol on Rivers, effectively sending Nico III out of the game. The first contestant to visit the room without the use of a challenge score was Hey, who found a clue hidden in the Discord server. Rob gave him the choice of blindly choosing between three options or discarding one of the unknown options to choose between two known ones. Hey chose to discord of option one, revealing the other two options; an immunity challenge boost and a Vote Steal. Feeling greedy, Hey chose the latter, which he ultimately did not play. Jordan would shortly thereafter make a reappearance to the secret room. He was presented the same options as Hey, and he ultimately chose the not discard of an option. He chose option two, which allowed him to have a Screenshot advantage. It gave him permission to one screenshot to a castaway, proving what they said. Harry also found the same clue Hey and Jordan did, and during his stay in The Room Where It Happens, he was not given the same multiple options like them. Instead, he was automatically given a Vote Reveal, which revealed whom everybody voted for for one Tribal Council. He used it to find out if Alex truly voted for his in-real-life friend, Rivers. Vinny, who drew the differently-colored buff during the Tribe Switch, was given three options; a fake idol, an immunity boost, or a real Hidden Immunity Idol. Feeling generous, Vinny took the immunity boost for his tribe and left the idols behind. During the Survivor Auction, Preston purchased a ticket that granted him permission to go to The Room Where It Happens. While there, he was given a necklace that had "special powers." If Preston was willing to wager his vote, he could extend the life of the idol as it was only useful for one Tribal Council. He risked his vote three times, and it worked in his favor each tribe. His idol would work for three more Tribal Councils. The final contestant to visit The Room Where It Happens was Aras. He was presented with the same offer as Preston; a Hidden Immunity Idol that was good for only one Tribal Council, unless he was willing to wager his vote. Aras ended up losing his vote for two Tribal Councils in a row. Trivia * Jordan is the first contestant to visit The Room Where It Happens. References Category:Twists Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: All-Stars